The present invention relates to stacking tray displays. Stores rent out shelf space by predetermined size allotments, e.g., by dividing up available shelf space by uniform amounts. This space allotment is strictly adhered to; otherwise the store will lose rental income. For instance, if everyone who rented exceeded their allotment by even a half inch, the combined total extra space used for such excess would mean that at least one space allotment would be much smaller than all the rest.
Even where someone rents out an entire shelf, it is wasteful to take up space that does not contain merchandise. Conventionally, doubling or tripling the amount of merchandise which can be displayed on a given allotment of shelf space has been effected by stacking trays one over the other. However, side-by-side stacking tray display units use up excess space when each have their own stacking posts which project outward therebetween, i.e., a distance equal to the amount of two support posts exists between side-by-side trays. Further, the stability of each stacking tray display unit is dependent on its own individual ability to support its trays, because each unit stands alone. Thus, individual stacking tray displays may be subject to becoming wobbly due to excess weight or improper alignment of the support posts which interconnect a pair of trays one over the other.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a stacking tray arrangement which enables side-by-side trays to be flush against each other so as to thereby minimize the amount of shelf space required. It would also be desirable to minimize the number of support posts required and yet increase stability over that for stand alone stacking tray display units.